femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ezekielfan22/Carrie Wells (Unforgettable)
Carrie Wells (Poppy Montgomery) is the main protagonist of the crime drama Unforgettable. In the finale of the show's fourth and final season, "Paranoid Android" (airdate January 22, 2016), she appeared as a villainess. History In 2006, following her departure from the Syracuse police department and her breakup from her boyfriend and partner Al Burns, Carrie was recruited by the CIA for her memory recall abilities (hyperthymesia). She was also a part of a group of agents tasked with assassinating a rogue NSA agent, who had been leaking classified information to the enemy. But in actuality, Carrie and her fellow recruits were being brainwashed by Dr. Edward Wythe, who used a combination of psyciatric drugs to plant false memories into their minds to turn them into unwilling assassins. The false memory was of each of them at a carnival, with Wythe appearing as a man at a milk bottle booth. During the memory, Wythe would tell Carrie "six in a row, way to go!" after she succeeded in knocking down the bottles, which served as the code phrase to activate Carrie's assassin persona. Events of "Paranoid Android" The episode began with Carrie attempting to arrest journalist Eli Condon, who had been a part of the group of brainwashed assassins along with Carrie, after he opened fire on his office building and killed two guards. Carrie, having no memory of Eli, attempted to talk him down, only to be shocked when Eli instead stated Wythe's trigger phrase before committing suicide. Carrie was left traumatized by the event and worked with Al and her team to uncover what was going on, leading to Wythe's brainwashing plot being uncovered. Over the course of the investigation, Carrie began having flashes of memories of being brainwashed by Wythe, but was unable to connect the dots and adamantly refused to believe that the plot could exist. But in the episode's climax, after it was discovered that Wythe was planning to trigger another assassin to kill Indiana Senator Alison Glass, Carrie realized the truth after finding herself on security footage leaving the Ardmore building Eli had been seen leaving before committing the shooting, revealing to her that the brainwashing scheme was real. But before Carrie could tell Al, she was called by Wythe and told the activation phrase, triggering Carrie's heel persona. Afterwards, Carrie claimed the call was "personal" and left, after agreeing with Al that she shouldn't attend the Senator's event. Al, however, later checked Carrie's laptop and found the footage of her, causing him to realize the truth and rush to stop Carrie from carrying out the assassination. Elsewhere, Carrie arrived at the power plant across from Senator Glass' event, knocking out a patrolling officer before taking his walkie talkie and going upstairs, where she put together a sniper rifle she planned to use to murder Glass. Al arrived and ran to the plant, where he confronted Carrie as she was aiming her weapon. In response to Al's pleas for her to stop, Carrie simply stated her trigger phrase before preparing to kill Glass. Al managed to stop Carrie by grabbing her and pinning her against a filing cabinet, begging her to overcome her brainwashing and remember the truth. Al's pleads eventually got through to Carrie, allowing her to fully remember Wythe brainwashing her. After being freed of her brainwashing, Carrie expressed relief that she hadn't gone through with killing Glass and thanked Al for freeing her from Wythe's control. Trivia *Under her villainous brainwashed persona, Carrie Wells serves as the final villainess of Unforgettable. Gallery Carrie Wells brainwashed.png|Carrie being brainwashed Carrie Wells assassin.png|Carrie preparing to assassinate Senator Alison Glass Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Assassin Category:Crooked Cop Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Incapacitator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Leather Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Protagonist Category:Redhead Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Karma Houdini